The present invention disclosed herein relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a rate matching apparatus and method in the communication system.
In a general communication system, rate matching is to control the amount of data to transmit and the maximum transmission rating of an actual physical channel. For this, rate matching uses an operation algorithm that deletes or repeats the bits of a Transport Block (TB) in a transmission channel according to the bit size of a physical channel frame which is the transmission unit of a corresponding physical channel.
In the current communication system, data transmitted for supporting data throughput are increasing. However, the transmitter of the communication system performs rate matching in series. Such serial rate matching has limitations in improving of data throughput.